


I Hate Your Guts

by jirodice



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jirodice/pseuds/jirodice
Summary: shrugs





	I Hate Your Guts

**Author's Note:**

> shrugs

Eichi was used to being surrounded by maids and butlers. Privacy wasn’t common in the Tenshouin household, which was one of the main reasons why he was masturbating under his own desk at the student council room right now.

It was late and everyone had gone home. With the sun no longer in sight the room was only illuminated by the dim light of dusk, the bleak corridors and classrooms were empty and the only sounds Eichi could hear were those of the cars going down the main road and his own laboured breathing. 

Eichi massaged the head of his cock and let out a whine, not afraid of getting caught as he continued his ministrations, chasing his orgasm only to wrap a hand around the base of his cock preventing his release. Edging himself made him feel awfully alive.

By the time he reached what would have been his fourth orgasm, he was no longer aware of his surroundings. The urge to cum was too strong and thinking about anything else other than cumming was out of question, so when a set of feet too big to belong to either Keito or Mao appeared before him, he froze. He had been caught.

Mikejima Madara was, indeed, the last person Eichi expected to see when he tore his eyes away from the floor and looked up. His green eyes pierced right through Eichi, face contorted in an expression the student council president could not decipher.

"Eichi, you poor thing” Madara said in a cynical tone “I can’t believe you. Did you end up so lonely that the only way to relieve yourself is jacking off beneath this desk?"

“Mikejima” Eichi said as he dragged his body out of his hideout to kneel next to the desk. He raised his left hand and stroke the man’s right leg, arousal clouding his mind “I already told you I thought we could get along, didn’t I?” Eichi’s left hand was still on his cock and Madara looked at him in disgust, mouth already opening up to spit out a cruel retort “but there’s nothing I can do if you’re so reluctant to engage in friendly activities with me.” Madara’s glare didn’t soften and he remained silent. “However, there happens to be something I can offer to you that might change your mind.”

“What do you mean?” Madara’s facade seemed to falter

“Didn’t you say people crave to have control over the ones above them? Look at yourself, you’re already looking down on me from up there. Looking at me, the one you hate with a burning passion, kneeling half-naked before you. Isn’t it exciting?”

“Don’t play Tenshouin, I don’t have time.”

“Oh but you do, don’t you? Why would you still be here otherwise?” The room was dark, but the student council president didn’t miss the tent that was starting to form in the other man’s trousers. “Come on, toy with this sickly body of mine.” Eichi begged as he raised his hand to grope Madara’s crotch. As Eichi uttered those words the taller man grabbed him by the hair and lowered his face so their eyes could meet.

“I don’t have time. Didn’t you get what I said? Want me to repeat myself for you?”

Seeing Madara’s irked expression up close was something else. Despite being loud and obnoxious there was something about the green-eyed man that Eichi couldn’t help to find awfully attractive and endearing, there was a dark side of him that was only shown to a reduced number of people, and Eichi had the luck to be one of them.

They stared at each other for what seemed like hours, the tension between them growing stronger by the second, until one of them eventually spoke up.

“If you expect me to kiss you, let me tell you that it's definitely not going to happen” was all Madara said before lifting his shirt up, unzipping his trousers and revealing a pair of dark purple boxers.

A happy trail about two shades darker than the rest of his hair travelled from his navel to the hem of his underwear and Eichi swore it was one of the hottest things he had ever seen. The body of the man before him was mesmerizing, toned abs and tanned skin made the boy’s mouth water and keeping his hands to himself became extremely hard, but something about the energy between them told the blond that it wasn’t a good idea to touch if he hadn’t been allowed, so he waited for the other to make the first move.

Madara kept his grip on Eichi’s hair while he roughly traced his lower lip with his left thumb “you really want me, don’t you?” he asked incredulously. Eichi’s eyes were glassed and his face looked redder than it had ever looked, his lips were wet with spit, what made it easier for him to poke his tongue out and lick the tip of the thumb resting on his lip.

“Open up."

Eichi didn’t have to be told twice, he opened his mouth and closed his eyes allowing Madara to take the lead, and in no time he felt a salty taste invading his tastebuds as the other man inserted his cock into his mouth. Eichi wrapped his lips around it and looked up at Madara as he worked with his tongue to get him to full hardness.

Madara’s eyes looked cold, almost judging Eichi as he sucked him off. It pissed Eichi off. The blond’s work wasn’t being rewarded so he moved the hand that was still wrapped around his own cock to the one in his mouth to stroke its base, but as soon as he did this his mouth was left empty and something hit the left side of his face. It stung. he had been slapped.

“No touching” was all Eichi heard before the cock was back in his mouth. It hurt, and it was humiliating, but something about having Madara doing these things to him made his dick leak.

What had been one hand on Eichi’s hair was now one hand on each side of his face. At some point the blowjob had turned into a full-on face fucking session. The president’s eyes watered every time the head of Madara’s cock hit the back of his throat and when he gagged hot tears spilled from his eyes leaving wet traces on his cheeks. Eichi looked up and noticed that Madara’s eyes were closed, and when his throat closed around the head of the cock he would let out deep grunts, and it only spurred Eichi on, but he knew he was overexerting himself. The thick cock wouldn’t stop going in and out if his mouth, he was literally choking on it and the lack of oxygen in his body was making him lightheaded. Grabbing Madara’s legs and hoping he’d forgive the touching this time, Eichi pushed him away with the only strength he had left in his body and put his back to the side of the desk so he could rest.

“What happened, Eichi? You where eager to suck my cock a few minutes ago but as soon as I choked you with it you pushed me away... pathetic”

For the first time the blond didn’t say anything, he just sat there, looking at the other man’s cock that was now a few centimetres away from his face, mesmerized. Madara had shoved it down Eichi’s throat without him having a chance to take a good look, so seeing it up close for the first time really was something else. It was long and thick, no wonder why its girth hadn't been able to fit comfortably into his mouth and he had been choking the whole time. There was a prominent vein on its underside and Eichi got lost in the thought of tracing it slowly with the tip of his tongue, but the hand on his hair yanked again, hard, and he was reminded of the situation he was in.

“I am terribly sorry, but I don’t think this body of mine can cooperate any longer.” And it was the truth, if the strain in his voice was anything to go by. Eichi considered ditching his health for a second and putting his mouth on Madara again, but if there was something he didn’t need right now was having to pay a visit to the hospital for sucking dick, so he just sat there, basking in the humiliation as the other man looked down on him with disgust in his eyes.

“I should’ve known it was gonna end up this way.” The taller spit out “Guess I’ll have to finish this myself.”

The hand that was still on Eichi’s hair pulled the blond closer to the man's crotch, who used his other hand to grab his cock and slapped the boy’s cheek with it a couple of times, smearing a mixture of spit and precum all over his face.

“Eyes on the ground.” Madara’s voice was low and menacing and Eichi found himself following orders like he never had before. His eyes were glued to the floor in an instant.

The president could perfectly see what the other was doing though. His head was yanked back in an uncomfortable angle and, despite the fact that he was looking at the floor, he could tell that Madara was jacking himself off, right there, mere millimetres away from his face. He could hear his grunts, could see the tiny glint of reflected light on the wet tip of his cock out of the corner of his eye, heck, he could even _smell_ it, it was too much.

One of Eichi’s hands travelled to his crotch and started pawing at his aching cock as he concentrated on the smell of sex and sweat and on what Madara was doing right in front of him. He suddenly felt the grip on his hair tighten as the tip of the other’s cock jabbed into his cheek and hot cum dripped down his face.

Madara tucked himself back into his boxers after cleaning his dick on Eichi’s face and fixed his clothes as he stared at the president, who was still stroking his cock and looking at the floor. He didn’t say a thing, he just walked to the door and turned around one last time to look at the other boy, who was a mess on the floor. “You’re disgusting” he said as he turned the doorknob and left the room as easy as he had entered it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I ever wrote and I wasn't going to post it but some ppl were interested in it so here it is :) I hope it's not too ooc, I just wanted mama to be rough bc I'm horny


End file.
